1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conventional style and skirted fishing reels, and more particularly, to a device that enables the bail arms to be secured to the fishing reel and yet rotate freely,
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that the bail arms on conventional spinning reels and skirted style fishing reels must rotate from the casting position to a retrieving position freely without becoming detached from the fishing reel. However, hitherto means of attaching the fishing reel have tried to utilize lock screws for which there is little room or just screws threaded in the holes hopefully keeping the bail arm tight. These means have not been too successful even though the use of spinning reels is quite large. However, a structurally sound system for connecting the bail arms of the bails so that they will not come loose has yet to be solved by the prior art.